Punishment for the Grand Chase!
by Ray sid
Summary: The Grand Chase have some 'mistake' with their personality. The gods think maybe they must give a punishment for Grand Chase. Okay, for the completeness read this fanfic okaaay? no? okay? no?


Chapter 1: Seghart Laziness

Punishment for Grand Chase

Disclaimer: I play Grand Chase, but I don't own Grand chase

* * *

><p>Sieghart is a gladiator. Now his age has more than 600 years old. Long time ago, when he was young, he got a curse (?) and become immortal. But after become immortal, he become very lazy<p>

The gods in Xenia, was angry to Sieghart, because they don't like Sieghart laziness. Zig already sent some monsters, maybe he will move his body but…

"Just attack them okay?" sieghart said to the Grand Chase member

Finally, the gods have a discussion, and the discussion decide to give a punishment for sieghart.

~o~o~Some days later~o~o~ in a forest near a town

"Wake up you old man! if you don't wake up, you don't have a breakfast!" Said Elsis

"(Uh, that red head is very annoying, but, why my body feels light?)" said sieghart in his mind

"Wake up you old….! Have you put orange in your cloth?" said elesis

All of the Grand chase (except Ronan because he was shopping(?)) come to sieghart tent because Elesis shout very loud. Sieghart get up, he look his body…

"eh… (why my voice….)" Sieghart said then he open his cloth…

Lass close Jin and Ryan's eyes, Dio and Zero closed his eyes.

"Wow, very interesting, how you change your gender, let me know?" Mari said then put out a note

"HUEEEEEE, MY 'THING' IS MISSING MY 'THING' IS MISSING T^T" Sieghart cary then run out from the place

"Aaah, he has gone" Mari said in dissapointment

"that's not the problem…." Elesis

* * *

><p>Sieghart POV<p>

Why I'm like this? What's wrong with me? And when I wear girl clothes?. Sieghart said in her(?) mind. Suddenly there came a group of gang.

"You're blocking my way, step aside" Sieghart

"hey, how dare you say rudely to us?" said one of the gang member

"I don't care, quickly step aside, or I will hurt you all" Sieghart said

"How dare you say that to me eh? What a arrogant girl" Said the gang member

"Maybe she want to play with us?" said the other gang member

Sieghart POV

(what they think? I can hurt them in minutes)

"where are you want to go?" said the gang member to Sieghart

"I never meet stupid peoples like you all, or you want to die?" Sieghart

"Ah, maybe she want to go to the abandoned house?" said the gang member than pull sieghart arm.

(why I can't use my power? Why they stronger than me? I'm the legendary sieghart, but why? What should I do? What shoul I do?)

"Hey you sucks" a man with indigo ponytail come

"Ooooh, there more arrogant people, should we give him a lesson?" said gang member

"What do you mean with lesson? I can kill you in minutes" said the indigo hair man

"I will give him a lesson" said gang member

"KANAVAN STRIKE tryfing version(?)" the indigo hair man attack

"(That skill, Ronan?)" Sieghart in his mind

"Uwaaa this boy is too strong" said the gang member then he fainted

Ronan approached Sieghart but Sieghart run away

"Weird girl" Ronan

* * *

><p>Sieghart POV<p>

~in the forest~

(why I become a girl? Why?)

Without Sieghart knowing, monsters are around sieghart and attack her(?)

"Uwaaaa How rude you all, IT's time to punish you!" Sieghart put out her Soluna (comes from sky?) but…

"eck, why may Soluna feel so heavy? Uoh I can't pick up this"

KRAAAAH GRAU GRAU GUGUGUGGUGU BABABABA KAING KAING GUK GUK MEOONG

"Huaaaa they're crazyyy!"

Sieghart seriously injured, finally, the gods feel pity to him, then they restore Sieghart to a man

"GAHAHAHA It's time to punish you all~ DARK UNLIMITED SLASH!"

BRUUU GUUU HAING HAING FAFATA EKFAFA DADADA TARATAJN CKRATARA

"Aaaah I'm calm now, and now I can sleep well~"

"!#$%!#~!" the gods

* * *

><p>Author: Aaaaah, It's over, maybe it's really fanfiction eh?<p>

Sieghart: Maybe, but why me?

Author: Because you're lazy

Siegfhart: that's not answer my question!

Author: I don't care, and it's not over yet, next chapter I will use…..

Sieghart: pssst… psst…

Author: ah good idea! Okay see you next chapter! (you can order punishment and why it got a punishment)

Review? Not? Review? Not?


End file.
